


A Lady's Needs

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Incest, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex, cumflation, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: The White Lady finds relief from an unnatural source.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/White Lady
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	A Lady's Needs

The White Lady wriggled and writhed in her sheets, unable to find rest. Her Wyrm slept next to her, in a deep sleep. They’d attempted to make love earlier, but like all such attempts since the ending of the Vessel experiments, it had failed miserably. That awful experience, that endless cycle of impregnation, birth, hope, and disappointment rang through her soul whenever she thought of having sex with him. 

Whenever he entered her, all she could think of was all the poor Vessels, lost to the Abyss. She knew she wasn’t supposed to feel this way, that she was supposed to see them as tools, but she felt terribly for every single one of them. If only she could give even a single one of them happiness, somehow...

Their sex was loveless and dry. The King tried his best to please her, but she couldn’t stand to look at him during sex anymore. Whenever she managed to orgasm, it was because she was thinking of being with another bug. Any other bug. Except him. 

This posed problems for the White Lady, beyond the obvious that lovemaking with her lover was not satisfying anymore. As crude as it is to say, the White Lady needed sex. She needed to fuck like a normal bug needed food or water. Whenever she tried going without it, even for a day or two, her mind started creeping in on itself. Her thoughts grew hostile, her actions rude, and her mood depressed. She had an insatiable urge to breed. If that urge wasn’t met, she ceased to function properly. 

The King’s lovemaking did nothing for her anymore. As if it wasn’t even there.

Her thrashing continued, until it woke up the Pale King. The King placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered to his wife, “My love, is there anything wrong?”

The White Lady turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. The King let out a deep sigh. He knew what his wife was going through. It was obvious that he wasn’t satisfying her sexually anymore. “This is about my failure in bed, isn’t it?”

“Oh Wyrm, it’s not your fault. I still love you with all my heart and soul. It’s just that, whenever I lay with you, I think of-” She cut herself off, a sob choking her throat. 

The King gently caressed her cheek. “My Lady, know that I still love you with all my being. Nothing will ever change that.” He paused for a minute, lost in thought. Then he continued, “I have something… unusual to propose.”

The Lady looked up, drying her tears. “What is it, Dear King?”

“Why don’t you go out and bed some other bug? If I cannot please you, then perhaps there is another who can?”

The White Lady was shocked. Yet, she couldn’t deny that it was a sound plan. Their relationship had already had an aspect of openness to it, what with the King’s dalliance with Herrah. This wasn’t much different from that. They were facing a problem, and having sex with someone else could solve that problem. Nothing more, nothing less. Still… was he really okay with this? “Wyrm, are you sure you’re fine with such a plan?”

The King nodded in response. “Of course, my love. You don’t even have to tell me who it is that you visit tonight. Go out, enjoy the night, and I will be here for you when you return.” 

The White Lady kissed her husband tenderly, thanking him for his understanding. Then, she was donning her robe and exiting their bedroom, heading out into the night. 

Elsewhere in the White Palace, the Pure Vessel was experiencing that strange feeling again. It came to them when they were alone at night, out of sight of their father and mother. They knew they were impure, and that their being impure would disappoint their beloved King and White Lady. So, they kept it hidden as best as they could. 

But here, in the late hours of the night, they had no reason to hide. Here, tucked away in their own little room, they read books, wrote letters, and expressed themselves to their heart's content. They hoped that they would one day find a way to speak their impurity to their parents so that they would understand and love them, even if they hadn’t turned out as they’d hoped. 

But this latest feeling, one only having come other them in the past year or two since they reached maturity, was unlike any other they had felt. It commanded and drove them in a way no other feeling did. It was so sweet and warm, yet it held a sharp edge that grasped them with their intensity. 

They had found that the best way to stoke this feeling was by playing with themself. Their cock emerged from their slit slowly. It had to be coaxed out by gentle rubbings and strokings. It was so sensitive, that even a single grasp of it blasted the Pure Vessel’s mind out of their skull. The Vessel had no mouth to moan, so the sounds of sex that made were… unorthodox. They sounded almost like the gentle swishing of wind, or the casting of one of Hallownest’s spells. 

It in no way resembled a normal voice, or a normal cry. But the passion and arousal it communicated shined through. On a regular night, there would be no one around to hear it, but tonight was different. 

The Vessel had coaxed themselves into an erection fairly easily tonight. They were growing more experienced with this. They wondered how far they would be able to take this once they were used to this feeling. They grasped their cock, the first sound of whistling wind escaping them as it made contact. The sound escalated in intensity as they began stroking themselves rhythmically. They’d brought themselves to orgasm a few times in the past, but they could tell that something about this one was going to be different…

As the Pure Vessel experimented with themselves, the White Lady roamed the halls, going nowhere in particular. There were plenty of bugs out there who would love to have sex with her, she knew that much. She was the striking image of fertility, and was lusted over by almost all Hallownest. But not just any bug would do for this situation. 

The White Lady had an insatiable urge to breed. Insatiable. Her sex drive would utterly demolish the average Hallownestian. After a single night with her, the average miner or dandy would be an exhausted wreck, hardly able to move, let alone speak. Part of what was so special about her relationship to the King was that he was the one bug she had met who could keep up with her. She could crush him for days and nights at a time, and he’d just beg her for more. His sex drive was just as endless as his Lady’s, something that not many bugs could say. 

So who could she lay with? She ran down a short list of options. There was Lurien, for one. His sex drive surpassed even that of the King’s. Once, during one of adult-only parties, he’s fucked every single one of the hundreds of attendees. And then, he’s gotten right back up and done it all again. At the end of the night, he hardly even seemed exhausted. But… no. He wouldn’t work. He was locked away in his Tower by this time of night, and he wouldn’t come out for the world. 

One of the Five Royal Knights? No. None of them would want to bed her. They saw their duty to the King and Queen as something sacred and pure. They wouldn’t sacrifice that sense of sacred devotion for a fling, even if it was a fling with the White Lady. 

Name after name came through her head. Marissa, Emilitia, Monomon and on and on. No. No. No. All of them would almost certainly reject her for one reason or another. Eventually, however, her brain came up with a name that silenced her.

...The Pure Vessel?

The White Lady stopped walking in the middle of the hall, and then started to giggle. No, that’s silly. For one, they were her offspring. They’d given birth to them herself! Moreover, they were a PURE Vessel. They wouldn’t have sex with her, becaue they had no mind to think with. What a ridiculous notion! Why’d she even think this?

But as she picked up her stoll, she found herself responding to the arguments she’d just made in her head. 

“Sure, they are your offspring, and so laying with them would be a terrible transgression. But aren’t you already waist-deep in the bodies of discarded Vessels? And what about the fate worse than death you inflicted on the Radiance by sealing her away? What’s one more transgression in a life of transgressions?”

“And don’t you know that the Vessel isn’t Pure? It’s obvious to everyone but the Pale King. Whenever they think your back is turned, they go right back to acting like a regular bug. You’ve even caught them trying to talk to other people in the past! They are not Pure.”

The White Lady’s sinful thoughts kept on pushing in, her walk turned into a sprint. “Admit it, you’ve wanted them for years. Ever since they reached their prime form, you’ve been eyeing them up like a piece of meat. You want to have sex with them. And you need to have sex with someone tonight, or you’ll go mad. Given that they’re the offspring of both you and the Pale King, there’s no question that they can match your sex drive-”

“SHUT UP.” The White Lady barked it suddenly. She realized, with a chill, that she was approaching the Pure Vessel’s quarters. She slowed herself, hearing her gasping breaths through the din in her head. Then there was the other sound. The sound of whipping winds. What was that? The White Lady thought. 

She realized they were coming from the Pure Vessel’s room. She shouldn’t be doing this. The conscious part of her brain kicked in. “If you do this, you’ll cross a line you’ll never uncross.” The voice went ignored as the animal lust inside of her opened the unlocked door, and peered inside. 

What she saw utterly annihilated any part of herself that didn’t want to go through with this. The Pure Vessel was fully erect, stroking themselves gently. Gods, they were so big. They could fuck every part of her and still have cock to spare. She salivated as she all but tumbled through the doorway. 

The Vessel shot upright, shocked. They tried covering themselves with the blanket, but knew it was too late. Mother knew they were impure now. What was she going to do? And why was she even here at this part of the night anyway? 

The White Lady stood upright, and put on her best seductive voice. “Oh, Vessel,” she moaned. “I’ve known about your impurity for ages. But I never imagined you would be this deliciously filthy.” She gazed at the cock bulging from under the blanket, mouth watering. She’d wanted to do something to make up her horrible actions to the Vessels for so long, and in her warped, sex-starved mind, this was about the best thing she could do. 

They were stunned. She’d… known? And she wasn’t upset? The way she was looking at their cock, did she desire it? The Vessel didn’t know anything about sex, or why doing what they were about to do with their mother would be shameful. But gazing upon her form, they felt that they wouldn’t mind her teaching them a few things. They tossed the blanket off, revealing their naked form once more. 

The White Lady disrobed in response, closing and locking the door behind her. “Ah, so you desire me too, Vessel? Wonderful. Let’s share this night together.” 

She climbed on top of the bed, towering over the Pure Vessel. She reached a hand down to their cock. “Do you know what to do with this, my love?” 

The Vessel shook their head. 

“Then let me show you a few things you can do with it.” The White Lady got down close to the bed. She brought her face to the cock, and teased it with her tongue. Immediately, the Vessel shuddered with unimaginable bliss. 

“Ah, you like that? Wait until you feel what comes next.” The tree ran her tongue up the Vessel’s cock, luxuriating in its taste and texture. They tried to run a hand down to their member, as to jerk it. But the Lady stopped them. “Not yet, my sweet. I promise you that what I’ll show you is better than anything you can do with your hands.” 

But this was already so incredible. What could she do next?

As if reading their mind, the White Lady brought her head to the top of the shaft. She opened her mouth and gently inserted the tip inside, licking it with her tongue. The Vessel jerked their head back, and let out a sound like a sharp burst of wind as their mother took their tip. The Lady giggled in pleasure at their happiness as she lowered herself down their appendage.   
It took every single bit of restraint for the Vessel to not buck into the Lady’s mouth. They didn’t want to act on anything until she told them to, as they had no idea how sex was supposed to work as of yet. They just let the White Lady take them, her mouth eventually reaching the base of their cock. 

She gazed up at her Vessel. They were so large that it was impressive that she’s managed to take their entire dick. But she wasn’t done yet. She beamed with delight as she raised herself up the shaft again. The Vessel was quaking with anticipation. They wanted more of this, and they wanted it now. 

The White Lady was getting an obscene amount of pleasure from this. When she ran a hand down to her cunt, she found that it was already soaking. She toyed with herself with one hand, while gently stroking the Vessel with the other. 

The tree started picking up the pace. Her first few trips up and down the shaft had been slow, gradual things. But she figured that the Vessel was ready for the next step. Once she started mouthfucking their cock, the Vessel couldn’t take it any longer. They started bucking into the White Lady’s mouth, trying to keep pace with her movements. 

They put their hands on the White Lady’s head, stroking it gently. They didn’t force her down onto them - the thought had never even occurred to the Vessel. The moans escaping the Pure Vessel sounded like a thunderstorm as they felt that strange feeling rising in their cock again. It felt like an orgasm, but so much more intense than that. As if they could sense that the force of it was going to break their brain. 

The White Lady’s mind was searing with fire as she sucked off her Vessel. The felt an orgasm rising in her loins, too. This was the first good sex she’d had in so, so long. Her partner was clearly inexperienced, but the passion, love, and size they brought with each thrust more than made up for it. The White Lady looked forward to training her spawn like this for a long, long time. 

The Vessel suddenly jerked rapidly, cumming sharply into their mother’s mouth. The sound that left them as they came was truly supernatural, like the bursting of some massive spell. The sound repeated itself as they bucked into their mother’s mouth, time after time. The feeling of her mouth around their cock was too incredible for thoughts, or for words. 

The White Lady gasped as the Vessel’s cum filled her. Their cock twitched and bulged in her mouth as they came in her. They’d cum surprisingly fast, a side product of their inexperience. But God… this was wonderful. It was exactly like she was fucking her beloved Wyrm before those wretched experiments. As the Lady downed gulp after gulp of the Vessel’s cum, she allowed herself to orgasm, a brief stimulating of her clit bringing her over the edge. Normally, she’d hold off until later in the session, but this all felt so incredible that she decided to let herself have an early one.

And what a good decision that was. The White Lady’s muffled cries exploded out of her, mind going blank with pleasure as the waves of cum washed out of her. Waves that only continued as the Vessel continually came into her, causing her belly to swell with cum. 

The two were locked in this loving embrace for what felt like hours. They were trapped in a cycle of orgasms. The Vessel’s thrusts causing their mother to cum, which in turn caused her to moan and wriggle whorishly under them, which only lead to another orgasm from the Vessel, and so on. 

When the duo’s orgasms eventually ended, the White Lady removed her mouth from the Vessel’s cock. She grinned up at them. “You’ve done exceptionally well, my Dear. Want to see what comes after that?”

The Vessel nodded excitedly. What could be better than that? 

They got their answer when their mother climbed on top of them, leading their cock to the entrance of her cunt. Her body didn’t let her lower her body down the Vessel gradually this time. She fell on them all at once. 

The Vessel’s mind exploded with pleasure untold as the White Lady crashed on them. The feeling of her cunt around their cock was entirely alien, yet pleasurable on a scale they had never known before. An explosion of wind burst from the Vessel as they placed their hands on their mother’s ass, pressing her down onto their cock. 

The White Lady giggled. “Did you like that? Let’s see how much you enjoy this.” She began riding the Vessel wildly, causing the bed to creak and crunch under them. Every ride up and down her spawn caused the Lady to scream wildly, her cries rising in tandem with the excited noises escaping the Vessel beneath her. 

The Vessel bucked into their mother, their mind erased of all thoughts but searing pleasure. They had known that the strange feeling they’d discovered could be taken higher, but this went beyond their wildest expectations. The White Lady was larger than the Vessel, and her weight was crushing down on them. But they didn’t care. In fact, the feeling of closeness it provided only served to send the Vessel even deeper into the pits of pleasure.   
But then something strange happened. The White Lady rolled over onto her back, and looked deep into the eyes of the Vessel as she gasped breathlessly, “Breed me! Fuck me until I’m full of you!” 

They didn’t have to be told twice. They pressed the Lady’s sides hard with their arms as they started pounding her fiercely. She was so large that the Pure Vessel could rest entirely on her while fucking her senseless like this, as if they were holding the world’s softest pillow. They buried their head deep in the Lady’s bulk as they fucked her hard.

The White Lady cried out to them time and time again, begging them to breed her, to fuck her harder. Her inner sub had emerged in the presence of truly fantastic sex, and all it wanted to do was be taken by someone else. 

The Vessel was loving the White Lady deeply, pushing into her bulk with such passion that it more than made up for their inexperience. Before too long, they felt that they were going to cum again. 

The Lady felt their orgasm approach, and begged for it in a pleading tone. “Please, please! Fill me like the whore I am!” 

The Pure Vessel landed a series of incredibly hard slams on their mother’s cunt. The final slam exploded into an orgasm which immediately destroyed all thoughts in the Vessel’s head. 

The explosive sound of wind escaping them was so intense that it spilled out well into the halls beyond. The White Lady let out a series of deafening screams as the Vessel came in her. In between screams, she cried out, “YES! MORE! BREED ME!”

The feeling of being filled caused the White Lady to launch into her second orgasm, her mind going entirely blank as she was filled. The Lady’s white cum soaked the black shell of the Pure Vessel, wave after wave of it, until they were soaking in the stick stuff. But this did nothing to deter the eager fucking of her companion. The Vessel pumped repeatedly against the Lady, filling her with more and more spawn. Her belly continued to swell with the cum that the Vessel pumped into her. 

The Vessel’s cock kept exploding with orgasm after orgasm, their thrusts falling heavy on her soft, plump cunt. They felt her swelling with cum under them, the softness of her form increasing as she was filled. 

The White Lady was breathless and wordless. This was beyond anything she could have expected. It was just like she was with her beloved Wyrm once more. “How wonderful…” she gasped out. 

As the two’s orgasms finally died down, they stared deeply and lovingly into one another. Yet, neither of them was tired. No. This was just round one of many rounds. The White Lady laughed with delight as she realized that the Vessel really had taken after their parents endless sex drive. 

“Would you like more, Dearest?”

The Vessel nodded with extreme enthusiasm. 

“Well then, I’m waiting!” The White Lady said with a grin.


End file.
